Things about It
by Calico Neko
Summary: Pertemuan mereka dimulai di antara 5 bilik dan akan terus berlanjut bahkan ketika salah satunya berdiri di bawah siraman air hujan. [Untuk Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge]


**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Things about It ©** **Calico Neko**

**Untuk ****Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge**

.

.

* * *

.

**1 – Sahabat itu bagaikan jelangkung, datangnya tidak dijemput.**

Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu banyak minum es, sehingga secara terpaksa Ogiwara izin keluar kelas untuk ke toilet. Maklum sudah kebelet, sabuk dan resleting celana dia cicil buka semenjak mendekati papan bertuliskan 'Toilet Pria'. Akan tetapi, ketika kakinya memasuki toilet serta matanya menangkap 5 bilik putih di dalamnya, langkah siswa kelas 2 SMA ini terhenti.

Tertangkap oleh maniknya seorang murid bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tengah berada dalam kungkungan 3 senior bertubuh tinggi besar. Seragamnya basah dan tubuhnya meringkuk kedinginan. Terlirik pula merah dari belahan bibirnya serta ungu di pipinya.

_Bullying_.

"Cih! Salah kamu sendiri! Sudah berapa kali kami katakan, bawa uang yang banyak setiap hari! Segini cuma cukup untuk 2 bungkus rokok, tahu!"

Tendangan lutut di perut pun dengan ringannya terbang ke arah si korban dari senior berambut hitam yang memiliki senyum keji.

Ogiwara yang keberadaanya belum diketahui masih membeku di tempat. Bimbang, antara menghindar diam-diam atau menolongnya. Terdengar jahat, namun dia juga tidak mau dikatai munafik. Dia malas kalau ikut-ikutan menjadi sasak tinju mereka nanti.

Sedetik kemudian kebimbangannya hilang ketika senior berambut abu-abu berantakan menarik seragam korbannya hingga robek dan kancingnya terbang ke segala arah.

"Kita tidak main dengan laki-laki, tapi sebagai ganti bayaran... kalau kamu kayaknya tidak masalah."

Ogiwara adalah pemegang sabuk hitam cabang Taekwondo.

Tendangan pun meluncur ke arah ketiganya.

.

**2 – Sahabat itu menerima kekurangannya.**

Ogiwara belum pernah merasa kesal seperti ini. Bahkan setelah menari membabi buta hingga ketiga senior babak belur pun emosinya belum menurun. Semua ini gara-gara korban _bullying_ yang akhirnya berhasil dia bawa ke ruang UKS. Momen tadi membuatnya lupa akan tujuan utamanya ke toilet.

"Ck! Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Kenapa diam saja? Seharusnya kan melawan! Atau teriak minta tolong!"

Tangan guru jaga UKS yang sedang mengobati luka berhenti di sudut bibir pasiennya. Matanya menatap wajah agak babak belur Ogiwara selama sesaat, namun tak ada kata terucap. Hanya tatapan nanar bercampur bingung.

"Sudah selesai. Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Saya harus mengurus ketiga lainnya."

Ditinggalkan oleh si guru rawat, Ogiwara mengambil tempat di sebelah orang yang telah ditolongnya. Terlihat olehnya kalau dia tengah menunduk dalam. Poninya yang cukup panjang menutupi matanya sehingga Ogiwara tak mampu menebak arti sorotnya. Walau seragam basahnya telah dia ganti dengan pakaian olahraga, tubuh tersebut belum mampu menghentikan getarannya.

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, kelas 2-D. Kamu?" Keheningan yang menjawab. "Hei, kamu mengerti perkataanku kan? Aku tanya kamu siapa?" Masih saja tak memperoleh jawaban. "Jangan-jangan kamu bisu ya?"

Tak dimengerti, sebuah ponsel diserahkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Meraihnya, terpampanglah tulisan yang membuatnya melotot.

[Furihata Kouki, kelas 2-A. Iya, aku bisu]

Niatnya hanya bercanda, namun perkataannya justru membuatnya merasa menjadi orang terjahat dan terbodoh yang pernah ada.

Hanya kata maaf dan jabat tangan tanda pertemanan yang mampu Ogiwara berikan.

.

**3 – Sahabat itu tidak peduli apa kata orang lain.**

"Oy, Furi! Ayo makan!"

Sudah seperti minum obat, semenjak hari itu Ogiwara akan mendatangi kelas Furihata yang terletak di paling ujung lorong. Bukan apa-apa, entah kesambet apa siswa 170 cm ini jadi keranjingan membawakan bekalnya untuk Ogiwara juga. Tentu senang-senang saja kalau dapat jatah makan siang gratis, toh Ogiwara memang tidak bisa masak dan ibunya terlalu sibuk di pagi hari.

Namun kedekatan mereka mendapat banyak gunjingan. Rata-rata bingung kenapa siswa supel dan ceria model Ogiwara 'mau-maunya' berteman dengan si bisu Furihata. Apalagi cara komunikasi mereka, berbasis mulut dan ponsel. Merepotkan.

Bila ditanya seperti itu, Ogiwara biasanya hanya merangkul pundak Furihata dan membawanya jauh dari mereka yang bermulut pedas sambil berujar jahil, "Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting aku kecipratan pintarnya dia, kan?"

Mereka yang biasa-biasa saja dengan pertemanan mereka pasti akan menyengir kuda. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Furihata adalah 10 besar di angkatannya.

Dan alasan yang Ogiwara kemukakan hanyalah sepenggal yang menandakan bahwa dia tidak peduli pendapat orang lain dan dia tidak akan memilih-milih teman.

.

**4 – Sahabat itu seperti pacar yang berganti status menjadi pasangan hidup.**

Sebagian besar yang pernah berhubungan romansa akan berpendapat kalau pacar itu lebih lembut daripada pasangan hidup. Contohnya, apabila sang kekasih terpeleset pasti lainnya akan membantunya bangkit sambil berujar, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" Berbeda dengan pasangan hidup yang justru akan membentak, "Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Makanya hati-hati."

Semuanya hanyalah perbedaan sikap, keduanya tetap menunjukkan rasa sayangnya.

Seperti Furihata yang akan mengamuk-ngamuk di perpustakaan kalau Ogiwara yang minta les darinya justru tertidur di atas pangkuan _notes_-nya. Kejadian seperti ini ujungnya pasti berakhir dengan tempelengan keras.

[BELAJAR YANG BENAR! JANGAN TIDUR SAJA!]

Dari penggunaan kapital pun jelas kalau Furihata kesal.

Juga seperti Ogiwara ketika menemukan Furihata lagi-lagi terpojokkan di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dilewati siapapun, dikelilingi senior jahil nan kejam yang senangnya membuat juniornya ketakutan. Namun untungnya kali ini hanya nyaris sebab keburu ketahuan olehnya. Ingat, sabuk hitam kasat mata terpasang di pinggangnya.

"Furi! Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku pasti bisa tahu tempat dari suara mereka kan!"

Ogiwara membentak adalah suatu keajaiban sehingga ini membuat yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

[Aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja]

"Repot? Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, Furi! Kamu itu bisu, tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong! Tidak usah gengsi segala!"

Melihat wajah terpukul Furihata mengindikasikan kalau Ogiwara sudah keterlaluan.

.

**5 – Sahabat itu kesal ketika melihat sahabatnya akrab dengan orang yang tak disukainya.**

Ogiwara tidak pernah menyukai Hayama Kotarou. Jangan tanya kenapa, yang jelas orang itu memenuhi kriteria manusia menyebalkan baginya. Banyak tingkah, senang mengganggu para siswi, bolos sekolah, dan terkadang berkata tak senonoh.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak Ogiwara dan Furihata tidak mengobrol gara-gara insiden peneriakan "Kamu itu bisu!". Bukan Furihata yang menghindar, melainkan Ogiwara sendiri. Dia merasa tidak kekanakan, dia hanya malu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Oh ya, satu lagi yang Ogiwara agak tak sukai dari Hayama. Keramahan dan kesupelannya.

"Hei, Furihata, hari ini bisa bantu aku untuk ujian lusa? Untuk bayarannya aku traktir deh."

Sebelum Furihata mengetikkan balasan, Ogiwara sudah seenaknya menginterupsi.

"Maaf, tapi Furi sudah janji akan mengajariku."

Cemburu? Atau kesal? Keduanya mungkin.

.

**6 – Sahabat itu akan tahu apa yang akan dia utarakan tanpa perlu diucapkan.**

Keduanya diam canggung. Ogiwara yang biasa membuka percakapan masih bungkam. Hanya dua hari tidak mengobrol namun dia sudah bingung begini.

"Itu... Furi! Aku..." Ogiwara tidak pernah tahu betapa sulitnya untuk mengucap kata yang terdiri atas empat huruf itu. "Aku mau bilang-"

Ponsel disodorkan ke bawah hidung Ogiwara.

[Traktir aku dua mangkuk ramen, aku akan membantumu belajar untuk ujian lusa]

Hanya seperti itu, keduanya kembali berjalan berdampingan setelah kenyang memakan ramen.

"Besok aku akan memberikanmu peluit. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, tiup saja, dan aku akan datang."

[Jangan macam-macam! Kamu bukan anjing penjaga!]

"Lalu bagaimana aku menjagamu? Aku ini peduli padamu, tahu!" Keduanya tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. "Oke, yang barusan homo sekali. Maaf." Furihata hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, dengan penuh semangat Ogiwara berucap, "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah berjalan di belakangku. Berjalanlah di sebelahku agar aku bisa selalu sedia untuk membantumu. Mengerti?"

Mata Furihata tiba-tiba memanas dan memberat. Mulutnya membuka lebar, namun sekeras apapun dia mencoba tak akan pernah ada kata yang terhantar udara apalagi terdengar telinga Ogiwara.

Ogiwara mengerti.

Dengan kelingking kanan Ogiwara bertautan dengan kelingking Furihata serta tangan kirinya mengacak surai cokelat Furihata, si jangkung berucap, "Sama-sama."

Keesokan harinya, ditemukan lima buah amplop tanpa nama di loker sepatunya. Kelimanya direkatkan dengan sebuah klip hitam. Surat cintakah? Tapi terlalu aneh.

Penasaran, Ogiwara membukanya saat itu juga, tak peduli mereka yang menggodanya dari belakang punggungnya.

Tercengang sebab seluruh isi suratnya sama. Keseluruhannya hanya penuh dengan dua kata yang ditulis berulang-ulang.

TERIMA KASIH

Di surat kelima dan dibagian paling akhir lembaran, diketahuilah siapa tersangkanya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan dua kata tersebut langsung dari mulutku. Aku hanya bisa menuliskannya. Kalau masih kurang, beritahu aku, akan aku tulis lebih banyak. Furihata Kouki, yang mengaku sebagai teman dekatmu._

Senyum senang dan gelengan kepala tanda tak percaya adalah respon Ogiwara.

.

**7 – Sahabat itu gembira ketika melihat sahabatnya gembira, seharusnya.**

Ogiwara agak terkejut. Ketika dia menunggu Furihata di depan kelasnya, terlihat kalau yang dimaksud tengah jalan berdua bersama seorang gadis manis yang Ogiwara ketahui bernama Aida Riko. Terlihat keduanya tengah berkomunikasi akrab, seakan telah lama berteman.

"Furi!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Furihata melambaikan tangan dan berlari pelan ke arah Ogiwara. "Ciee... Aw!"

Sikutan keras meluncur ke pinggang Ogiwara.

[Maaf, hari ini pulang tidak denganku tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku mau pulang dengan Aida-_san_]

Melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya sudah cukup menandakan kalau Furihata menyukai teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Oke! Nanti jangan lupa cerita, ya!"

Ketika Ogiwara berbalik badan, dadanya terasa sakit, seakan ada tangan yang mencengkeram bagian itu dengan kuat.

Sebuah penyakit hati sepertinya akan bersemayam di sana.

.

**8 - Sahabat itu punya rahasia yang terkadang tak ingin dibagi.**

Furihata sedang mengalami yang namanya gembira karena jatuh cinta. Ponselnya penuh berisi huruf-huruf yang dia kapitalkan. Penuh akan cerita tentang kencan ketiganya bersama Aida, memperlihatkan pada Ogiwara kalau dia sedang dalam fase teratasnya.

"Iya, Furi... kamu sudah mengetikkan kata-kata itu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Jempolmu memangnya tidak pegal?"

[TIDAK!]

Ogiwara hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pertanda lelah.

Detik selanjutnya, kedua pasang mata cokelat mereka membulat semangat menemukan kilatan cahaya yang yang bergerak ke bawah dari arah langit.

Sebuah bintang jatuh.

Seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang mempercayai kalau bintang jatuh mampu mengabulkan permintaan, keduanya memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Apa permintaanmu, Furi?"

Nyengir lebar, Furihata memperlihatkan ponselnya.

[Aku harap aku bisa berbicara. Jadi, aku bisa lebih bebas mengobrol denganmu dan juga bisa menyatakan cintaku pada Aida-_san_ langsung dari mulutku. Kamu?]

Kata "Rahasia." mengalir lemah dari dua belah bibir si penjawab.

.

**9 - Sahabat itu merasa berdosa ketika perasaannya berubah.**

Ogiwara tengah berbaring di kamarnya yang sengaja tidak dia nyalakan lampunya. Lengannya sengaja dia letakkan di atas matanya guna menahan aliran air yang mungkin akan keluar.

Kejadian saat pulang sekolah bersama Furihata tadi benar-benar mengusik hatinya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau dia benar-benar meminta hal seperti itu pada bintang jatuh.

_Aku harap Furi tidak akan pernah tahu kalau rasa persahabatan ini telah aku kotori dengan rasa yang lain_

Final sudah kalau Ogiwara tidak mampu melihat Furihata sebagai sahabatnya. Dia terlalu peduli padanya.

.

**10 – Sahabat juga terkadang berbohong.**

[Shige! Aida-_san_ menerimaku menjadi pacarnya!]

"Benarkah? Hahaha! Selamat, Kou! Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya!"

Senyum cerah khas Ogiwara serta tepukan keras yang dia berikan di punggung Furihata menandakan bahwa dia turut bergembira.

Pulang sekolah, dimana Furihata berjalan berdua bersama Aida di bawah payung yang sama, Ogiwara tengah berdiri diam di bawah siraman air hujan sambil menyaksikan si dua sejoli.

Hanya satu tujuan Ogiwara seperti itu...

... tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kalau seseorang tengah menangis di bawah guyuran hujan, kan?

.

.

_Karena aku terlalu peduli padamu, sahabat.  
Dan ingin selalu bersama sebagai 'sahabat'-mu._

_._

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha, kenapa minor celeng isinya curhatan gini ya? Curhatan siapa? Banyak sahabat mungkin ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga sesuai dengan kriteria celengnya. Feedback, please!


End file.
